


grace

by takamiya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takamiya/pseuds/takamiya
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS ; please don't read anything beyond this if you haven't seen the movie!Bucky's last thoughts, during That scene.





	grace

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just got back from watching infinity war a couple of hours ago, and i'm really not okay!  
> this is less than a page long ... just what i imagine bucky thought/felt during those last moments.

In the end, there's just Steve.

Only Steve.

Everyone on the planet could go to hell for all Bucky cares — as long as Steve's still safe, as long as Steve's still there. 

That's why it's fine that it has to be like this. If Steve — the person who's been there since the beginning of Bucky's life is with him at the end of it, it really isn't that bad of a way to go, all things considered. Death's been overdue for a couple of decades, and now that he feels it in his bones, he's not that upset about the whole thing. A strange sort of weightlessness comes over him; although he's not entirely sure what's becoming of his body, something in him knows: this is it.

Is it cruel to die right in front of a person who loves you? Is it cruel to let them see how every inch of you is fading away? 

Maybe it's an asshole move, but honestly, Bucky doesn't care at this point. A dying man's allowed to be selfish, he thinks, stumbling towards Steve, more and more of him drifting away with each step.

A dying man's allowed to have one last wish — to look at the man he loves, and let his name grace his lips one last time.


End file.
